I Don't Wanna
by ninjamidori
Summary: It all went horribly wrong. He was just supposed to bring her back...how did things end up like this? (Drabble!)
1. Chapter 1

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

What was he doing here again?

'_Inuyasha!'_

He could hear it, that voice. Smooth as silk. Was it the voice of an Angel?

Was he dead?

'_INUYASHA!'_

That would suck. He _definitely_ wasn't ready to die… right?

Or was he?

Did he somehow mean for this to happen? What was _this_, anyway?

Where _was_ he?

'_INUYASHA! WAKE UP!'_

What? He was asleep?

No way! It hurt _waaaaay_ to much for him to be asleep… so he **wasn't** dead then.

Right?

Fuck.

'_INUYASHA, I SWEAR IF YOU DIE ON ME I'LL…'_

But it just hurt so much…


	2. Chapter 2

None of it mattered.

Not the people crowding around them, waving their cell phones around.

"_The paramedics are on their way!"_

Not the car, dented on the hood, or the driver, whimpering to herself.

All that mattered was him.

"Inuyasha!"

He was bleeding out fast, his gorgeous silver hair turning the darkest shade of crimson.

"INUYASHA!"

She was unable to stop her tears as she watched him, unmoving.

He wasn't breathing.

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

She pounded on his chest, still crying.

No…

"INUYASHA, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

_No…_

"Inuyasha…"

_Not him… _

"_INUYASHA!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Hi there! :) **

**So, I completely forgot to add an authors note to the first chapter. ^^; hehehe, sorry… but yeah, Anywayz! This is a drabble fic! That means 100 words or less for each chapter, though I'll try to make each 100 words exactly (I succeeded with the first two, yay!). Hmm, what else do I have to say here? Uhh… Oh yeah!**

**I HAVE A BETA READER! ARIGATOU, SuperAlpha96! Go check her out, guys! I SWEAR she is just so awesome!**

**And HUGE THANKS to jellyfish'confetti for being my first reviewer! YOU ROCK! **

**Kay, I think that's it… right? Yeah.**

**Please review, tell me what I need to make better! Or just tell me how much you love it (again, thank you so much jellyfish'confetti)!**

**-The Green Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

She barely felt it when they tried to push her aside. She was frozen, just like he was, clutching him to her as if he was her lifeline.

And he was.

Without him, she was nothing. Without him, she was no one. Without him…

Without him…

"Miss, you need to get off! We need to get him on the stretcher!"

Without him…

"Miss, he needs to be moved immediately!"

She just couldn't be…

"MISS, you need to get up NOW!"

Without him.

"Inuyasha, please. If you can hear me, I need you to wake up."

"Please wake up."

"Please, Inuyasha…"

…

**FINALLY! I GOT IT UP! :DDD**

**Unfortunately, after such a long absence from my beta reader, I decided to put it up without any before hand opinion. Hopefully she comes back to me, but until then, I'll just have to post without her. :c**

**Review pweez! I cant fix what I don't know about! **

**-The Green Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

They were finally able to pull her off him.

She kicked, and screamed, but they held on.

"INUYASHA! _OPEN YOUR EYES!_"

Once he was on the stretcher, they lifted him onto the truck. They didn't see the blur of black, streaking into the truck as well.

But they were all suddenly aware of the absence of screaming.

Turning, the orderlies saw the two men that had been restraining the girl on the ground. They looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Unable to waste any more time, they scrambled onto the truck.

All they would eventually remember is a bright pink light.


	5. Chapter 5

He decided he wasn't dead.

Everything simply hurt too much, and wasn't death supposed to cut you off from pain?

That's what he'd always heard, anyway.

"_Inuyasha,"_

But hey, maybe everyone was wrong. After all, they'd never died.

"_Inuyasha, I…"_

Right? Or was that reincarnation shit true? It must be, otherwise Kagome wouldn't be here… But she didn't remember dying…

"_Inuyasha, I love you."_

…_Kagome?! Did she just…_

"_I'm gonna save you, I promise."_

"Kagome…" he whimpered, finally breaking through his hyperactive mind.

"I don't wanna die…"

"_Inuyasha…"_ she breathed.

Then he felt her lips on his.

It was bliss.

* * *

**SUCCESS. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. In truth, these were written weeks ago, but I had lost the journal I wrote them in. I FOUND IT. YESH. CLEANING MY ROOM DOES YEILD RESULTS. XD Anyways. Expect an update from Mute Girl! If not this weekend then next week! **

**Please review, I can't fix what I don't know about! **

**-The Green Ninja**


End file.
